


Lost and Found

by 2lazy2try



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Omnic Racism, Premature Ejaculation, Robot Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Therapy, actually not that slow but as slow as im willing to do it, kinda at least as a robot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2lazy2try/pseuds/2lazy2try
Summary: Genji is lost in his new body and Zenyatta helps him adjust.-





	1. Chapter 1

Genji found himself in that familiar state of fear as he pushed open the door to the clinic. For the past six months, he had been in and out of these doors and more often than not, he received some form of bad news. He clearly remembers being told his body was rejecting the aluminum parts of his new body and he was sent under the knife again. His new body, made of pure titanium, was heavier and set back his progress. The appointment after that one his doctor found a small port on his back had contracted an infection. Most other appointments followed like those. His body was undergoing constant improvements as he rejected mechanical parts and had infection set in on human parts. 

Genji walked through the silent waiting room. He winced at the loud clacking his feet made on the tile floor. Every other person in the room was either missing a limb or accompanying an amputee. They were all there for the same reason, but Genji felt substantially more broken than any of them. His body was no longer human. He creaked and scraped as he walked, drawing attention that he did not want. He could feel their eyes melting holes in his titanium shell. 

He smiled at the receptionist, despite the fact that she couldn’t see it. She twirled her manicured fingers around a lock of platinum blond hair. Only a year ago, Genji would’ve pushed his chest forward and easily persuaded her into his bed. But now he was a different man.

“I have an appointment with Dr. Ziegler at ten o’clock,” Genji said, voice barely rising above a whisper. He cringed as his artificial voice box produced metallic and muffled sounds. Not quite human. 

“Name?” High pitched and whiny, but human.

“Genji Shimada.”

She turned to the aged computer and began to press keys aggressively. She turned back to him and wordlessly handed him a clipboard. He already knew what to do, he didn’t need direction. He grabbed it carefully and picked his way through the waiting room to an open seat. He wished for the comfort of clothes to hide himself in as people near him leaned away slightly. 

On the clipboard was a form asking various questions about his current state. Despite the aches where metal met skin, which could barely be considered pain, he stated that he physically felt fine. He did the same with the questions about his mental health, though that was far from true 

He gave the clipboard back to the receptionist and settled into his chair with a magazine. He didn’t really read it, but he flipped through and skimmed the various articles. An image of an omnic caught his eye. It was an older model, perhaps 2060s, but it boasted freshly shined plates. Its chest piece gleamed a clear reflection of the studio on the other side of the camera. In slender metal fingers, it held a small jar, the product that the ad was marketing. Genji couldn’t help but slide his thumb over to brush against the omnic, though he knew it would feel the same as the rest of the paper. 

He found himself in an odd situation. This new body had been very good to him aside from the hitches. He was stronger and faster and, as his immune system came back, healthier than before the accident. But on the other hand, he found himself in a bit of a pinch. Humans shied away from him when he walked down the streets as most perceived him as an omnic. Omnics turned a cold shoulder when they caught the first glimpse of his scarred flesh face. Many claimed that the divide between humans and omnics had long been forgotten, but Genji knew it hadn’t.

He longed for company from either group. With only his brother left to spend time with him, he grew desperate for someone to talk to. He was undeniably lonely. In his dreams he lay with another faceless being, calm and warm, only for them to disappear when he blinked. 

“Genji? Genji Shimada?” A nurse called expectantly from an open door.

Genji shot up from his seat, broken from his daydreams, and headed awkwardly over to follow the nurse. He could tell by how she smiled that she was either perplexed or made uncomfortable by him. He couldn’t tell which. 

She guided him to a secluded alcove with a scale and other medical equipment in it. She grabbed an arm cuff to measure his blood pressure, but glanced at both metal arms and put it back. She reached for the thermometer, but paused again as she eyed his tightly closed face plate.

“No need for that Ms. Thompson, I will take him directly,” a thick Swiss accent called from the entrance of the room. 

“How are you feeling, Genji? Your chart says you are doing well, but I know you are prone to lying,” Angela said with a twinkle in her eye. 

“I’m doing well,” Genji answered sharply, trying to dispel her suspicions. 

“Now, now, Genji no need to be snippy. I want the best for you.” She turned away from him and gathered the clipboard from the nurse. “Follow me, we will further discuss your status in private.”

She led him down a pale green hallway to a door labeled with the number three. She allowed him to walk in first then shut the door behind them.

“Lay face down on the bed, I want to make sure your new spine has taken,” Angela ordered.

He obeyed and settled himself on the crinkly paper. She pulled some latex gloves on and began to poke and prod at the plates covering the center of his back. With the help of a few tools she got it pried up, exposing his soft muscle woven into an artificial metal spine. He hissed as she dug her fingers into the sensitive tissue. 

The rest of the inspection followed mostly the same, Angela digging fingers into places they didn’t belong and then shushing Genji when he squirmed in pain. He held his breath as he unclipped his face piece and allowed Angela to inspect his bloodshot eyes. He flinched as she shined the light into his eyes and his injured eyes struggled to adjust. The visor filtered out the harshest light. 

Finally, Angela stepped away from him and began to type aggressively on the ancient keyboard of her laptop. The glowing light on the side flickered and Genji couldn’t help but sympathize with it. Not that he wanted to, rather the opposite. After his surgery, his now half robot brain was implanted with information on the subtleties of omnic body language. When he first started re-exploring the world, the software picked up on any electronic device and he felt himself unwittingly react to it. He had grown accustomed to it now, but the signal was still there, it hadn’t yet been perfected. 

“Physically, your progress has been much better than expected,” Angela began, “you’ve faced many setbacks, but you seem to be on track now.”

“That’s good to hear,” Genji murmured. He knew that wasn’t all she had to say.

“I’m going to recommend a support group,” she said. 

Genji let out a deep sigh from within his gut. It wasn’t what he had expected her to say. He expected her to recommend a one-on-one therapist, he would resist but eventually give in. Instead, she had gone directly to what he feared the most, dealing with other people. Before his accident he was extremely social, he had a large friend group and different arm candy every week. With his new metal parts came new social anxiety.

“I don’t think I’ll be needing that, Doctor, but thank you for your concern,” Genji politely declined. 

“Too bad, I already informed the host that you would be there.” Angela slipped a card from her breast pockets and handed it to him.

He grabbed the card and inspected the simple black and white design. “Omnic Support Group,” the front read. On the back, there was a phone number and address typed, along with a date and time in Angela’s own scribble. He felt his throat seize up at the words on the front.

“I’m not an omnic,” Genji hissed.

“Mondatta, the group leader, knows. I informed him of your case and he was actually the one to offer that you join the group,” Angela explained. 

Genji pressed his eyebrows together and began to gnaw on his lip with prosthetic teeth.  
“At least attend the first session,” Angela conceded, “I’ve already informed him that you would be present.”

“Fine. I’ll attend the first one, but no more,” Genji muttered.

With that, Angela thanked him and sent him down the hallway to set up his next appointment. The receptionist gave him a tight smile and arranged for him to return in six months. 

Genji left the building feeling slightly more relieved. He walked slowly to the curb and turned the business card over and over in his hand. He waited there for only a few minutes when Hanzo pulled up. Genji opened the door and settled in the leather seats carefully as not to scratch them with any of his metal parts. 

“Did the appointment go well?” Hanzo asked.

“Yes,” Genji couldn’t bring himself to talk about the session. “I won’t be back for another six months.”

Hanzo nodded in appreciation then turned away to focus on driving. Every few seconds Hanzo would glance over at him. Although it had been months since the accident, Genji knew he was still unused to his bombastic brother being so quiet. They pulled up to the house and Genji quickly exited the car and maneuvered the tight hallways to his bedroom. 

Despite his anxieties about the meeting, he couldn’t stop his overactive imagination from running wild. He desperately tamped down fantasies about simply telling the group his troubles and them nodding in understanding. 

He lay down on his bed and plugged the charging cord into a port just below his jaw. His heart did most of the hard work, but his vents and lights still needed to be recharged nightly in order to work properly. 

“Are you sure there’s nothing I need to know?” Hanzo asked. His sudden materialization in the doorway caused Genji to jump. His hand flew up to rip the cord from his throat out of instinct, but he caught himself just in time. 

“I, ah...” Genji started, “Angela recommended a group to me. I will be attending it tomorrow.”

Hanzo nodded approvingly.

“I’m proud of you brother, I hope it helps you.”

Genji laid back onto the bed as Hanzo continued down the hall. He clutched the card to his chest and for the first time in a while, he felt his chest seizing with excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is slow

The next morning Genji spent entirely too long scrubbing a toothbrush over every nook and cranny of his body. The bristles scooped gunk out of the tightly spaced joints easily and left him feeling a bit more mobile. He then moved on to oiling the more troublesome joints, such as his knees and shoulders. He caught the drips of fluid with an old stained cloth that he kept specifically for this purpose.

As he ran the cloth over his left wrist he could help but think about the session again, sending a fresh wave of butterflies surging through his gut. He still had another hour to get ready and it was making him more and more anxious. His heart gave an unsteady thump and he tried once again to calm his nerves. 

He switched to a dry dusting cloth and shoved it into one of the sensors on his lower belly. His hips gave an involuntary twitch as the cloth made his mind buzz with sensation. He gritted his teeth and waded through the feelings thrumming in his mind as he scraped dust out of the little divot. Since the accident, he hadn’t given his body any attention in a sexual manner, but in the last few weeks, it was getting harder to ignore. 

There was a gentle knock on the bathroom door.

“Genji, I need to use the shower,” Hanzo called through the door. “I’m glad you’re feeling well enough to primp, but we only have one bathroom.”

“One second, I’m almost done,” Genji rasped back. His own fingers, trying to clean, had more of an effect on him than he liked to admit. His automated voice trembled with pleasure in a way that made him cringe.

Genji went about wiping out the other sensor with the rag then put it back into the bucket along with his other cleaning supplies. He opened the door and was met with his brother’s tired face. His long dark hair hung in a knotted greasy mess, contrasting his usually elegant look. 

Genji passed him and walked to the kitchen where his brother’s new boyfriend sat at the table with a mug of black coffee. He was shirtless, wearing only a pair of too tight sweatpants that Genji recognized as his brother’s. He squinted through a patch of morning sun that found its way through a window and directly into his eyes. He was obviously not a morning person. 

“Good morning,” Genji said, trying to incorporate the sound of a smile in his voice. People were often intimidated by not being able to read his facial expressions. 

“Howdy.” It felt wrong to hear the silly greeting said in such a dry tone.

Genji turned to rifle through the pantry. He settled in a granola bar from his own side of the pantry. Hanzo’s side was neatly stocked with soup bases, grains, pasta, and other wholesome ingredients. His own side was a mess of ready-made foods and snacks. The painter's tape that ran down the middle, courtesy of Hanzo, only strengthened the divide. As he stood in the dim pantry, chewing on the stale bar, he was once again struck by how different they were. Despite their differences, Genji still considered Hanzo to be his best friend. He was the only person that didn’t cringe at what was left of his scarred face. 

“Genji, I must drop Jesse off at his work,” Hanzo called from the bathroom, “so we must leave early.”

Genji replaced the mask before he exited the pantry. 

“I’m ready when you are, brother,” Genji yelled back.

His shouting seemed to startle Jesse out of his morning daze and he stood and walked to the bathroom. When he passed Genji, he could hear him mumbling indistinguishable words. 

Genji sat down in one of the creaky, wooden chairs as his brother entered the kitchen and leaned against the counter across from him.

“I think this will be good for you, Genji,” Hanzo sighed, “I hope you commit to this.”

“I’m only going to this one because Angela signed me up,” Genji said, putting on an air of false confidence. 

Hanzo didn’t respond to him, but instead picked at the stained grout between the counter tiles. After a few seconds, he pushed himself onto his feet and headed toward his bedroom. He paused when he reached the doorsill.

“Have an open mind at least.” He turned back and continued to his room. 

The next few minutes was spent listening to Jesse and Hanzo dance around the bathroom, both trying fighting for the mirror. Despite Jesse’s relaxed and rugged appearance, it sounded like he put a surprising amount of effort into it. 

Even more time passed before Hanzo was bustling about, trying to herd him and Jesse out the door. He was forced to duck into the cramped backseat of his brother’s coupe and he felt a tinge of misplaced betrayal as Hanzo allowed Jesse to ride shotgun. Genji allowed his mind to drift as his brother’s confident hands maneuvered them through the morning rush traffic. 

He curled his lip up in disgust as the cowboy massaged his brother’s thigh and looked over at him sweetly. Genji definitely wasn’t jealous, he was sure. He definitely was desperate for intimacy of the emotional or physical kind. Definitely not. 

 

They pulled up in front of a friendly enough looking building. It was a nondescript white stucco and had other shops on either side of it. In the window was a sign advertising yoga and meditation sessions. 

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Genji asked hesitantly.

“It’s the same as the address on the card. Go on, you’ll be fine,” Hanzo responded. 

Jesse got up and moved the seat forward to allow Genji to squeeze his way out. He placed one rough hand on Genji’s shoulder and smiled kindly at him.

“Good luck, bucko.” He sounded awkward, but Genji appreciated the sentiment. He turned to say goodbye to his brother, but he was staring at Jesse with stars in his eyes. 

Genji huffed and walked up to the door. He couldn’t see into due to the dark window film, but a small sign claimed that they were open. He pulled the door open and stepped into the dimly lit room.

Inside he was greeted with the strong scent of herbs and he could feel his processors working to weaken his sense of smell. His green lights cast a sickly glow on the open room. In the center of the room was a circle of pillows with various designs in deep, rich colors. The walls were a calming blue, aside from one which was covered in mirrors. Various posters hung around the room, some showed various religious symbols, others promoting omnic rights, and a handful that showed various yoga positions. 

Two of the pillows were occupied by omnics. They were similar in build, but differed in color and small details. The white one wore a robe that exposed the mechanics of one arm. He swiveled to face him when he heard the door open. His lights brightened a minuscule amount, no human would have noticed, but Genji’s heightened senses easily picked up on it.

“Welcome, pupil,” he called in a deep, soothing voice, “I am Mondatta.”

“Hi,” Genji murmured, startled out of his observations of the room, “I’m Genji. Ah... Is this the support group place?”

“Genji! Angela has told me much about you!” Mondatta said excitedly, “Come sit, you are in the right place.” 

Genji clomped awkwardly over to one deep orange pillow and settled himself carefully. Thanks to his morning greasing he didn’t squeak on the way down. His attention was shifted to the silver omnic who sat quietly at Mondatta’s side. His lights flickered softly in curiosity. Despite being the same color as Mondatta’s – and for that matter, every other omnic’s – they seemed to glow such a vibrant blue that Genji found himself momentarily captured. He didn’t wear a shirt, just a pair of baggy pants that sat low on his hips. The omnic’s face plate held a level of fluidity that was absent in Mondatta’s. There were no defined lines, just smooth, uninterrupted expanses of gleaming gold and silver. 

“Greetings, I am Zenyatta,” the omnic tittered. His lights adopted a more even flicker as he was amused by Genji’s obvious staring. 

“Hello.” Genji resisted pinching himself at his dumb response. 

“You are early, my child,” Mondatta explained, “the others will arrive soon.”

Genji nodded and tried to sneak more glances of the other omnic from the corner of his eye. His smooth, shiny silver plating held a stark contrast to his neck and shoulder pistons, which Genji knew were much stronger than they looked. His chest was pushed out proudly then slimmed down to a narrow waist. Anything below that was hidden by those god-awful pants. Nine gold orbs floated lazily around his neck and Zenyatta seemed to pick up on Genji’s curiosity about them.

“I made them myself,” he explained, “they only respond to my energy.”

Genji felt his cheeks flush under his mask as he was caught staring. The orbs began to orbit at a slower speed while the troughs and crests of each wave became deeper. The emitted a soft blue light that Genji could almost feel the warmth of. One left Zenyatta’s neck to meander lazily around Genji’s own neck. He immediately felt a wave of peace and relaxation wash over him in pulsating waves. 

“Stop showing off, Zenyatta,” Mondatta said playfully. 

Zenyatta laugh, a sound soft and low in his throat. Genji almost stopped him as he drew it back to regain its original orbit. 

The bell on the door tinkled as two more omnics entered the room. Mondatta rose to greet them as the removed their shoes by the door. Genji swallowed dryly as his eyes drifted down to his own filthy feet. He didn’t wear shoes, he never felt the need to as his robotic feet had almost no sensation on the sole. As a result, he was unable to shed his shoes – and all the dirt that was on them – like most other people. 

Zenyatta also rose to greet them as the approached the circle. One had obviously feminine characteristics, complete with robot titties, which almost made Genji snort. The other was a bit more ambiguous, but when it spoke it had a feminine voice. While gender wasn’t something most omnics really cared for, they typically adhered to the gender binary to some extent. 

Zenyatta moved to sit back down, but, to Genji’s surprise, he took the pillow next to him instead of Mondatta. The other to moved to the other side and took their seats then looked curiously at Genji. 

“Someone new?” Titty robot asked.

“Yes! Isn’t it wonderful to see fresh faces,” Mondatta gushed, “This is Genji, a patient of Angela Ziegler.”

Genji smiled politely at them under his mask and raised his hand in an awkward wave. Both giggled and bowed their heads to him.

“I didn’t know Dr. Ziegler treated omnics,” the androgynous one said with a bit of mirth, “I’m Cynthia and this is my partner Karen, it’s nice to meet you.”

Genji found himself momentarily caught off guard. Should he admit to not being an omnic, or should he just play along? Either way, Mondatta sensed his hesitation. 

“Genji is a special case,” he explained, “Angela took an interest in him.”

They nodded in understanding and didn’t press the issue, which Genji was grateful for. He felt his stomach roll in discomfort as he was confronted by the fact that he did not belong here. He moved his arms to hug the front of his body, attempting to sink inside of himself. 

“We will wait a few more minutes for the others to arrive,” Mondatta said, “in the meantime, Genji, would you pleases help Zenyatta in getting more pillows from the back room.”

There were already plenty of pillows, but Genji didn’t press the issue. Zenyatta was quick to rise and then held a hand out to Genji. He felt his heart give a jolt, but he grabbed the hand and used it to relieve some of his own weight from his still sore muscles. His physical therapy was intense, but it had helped him adapt faster to his new body than he would have on his own. Zenyatta withdrew his hand as soon as Genji was on his feet. He felt his heart twinge in a different way this time. He tried not to explore the reason for the feelings too hard. 

The rollercoaster of emotions continued as Zenyatta moved his hand to Genji’s shoulder and guided him across the room and to the plain gray door in the corner. He opened the door and allowed Genji to step in first, then closed it behind him. The room was illuminated by Genji’s green lights and Zenyatta’s blue ones until he flicked a switch beside the door and the harsh yellow light chased away from their mingling colors. The inside of the closet was empty aside from a roll of paper towels and a spray bottle.

“There’s ah…. No pillows in here,” Genji stated, confused.

“Mondatta is very in tune with the emotions of others. He sensed your discomfort,” Zenyatta explained, though it didn’t really clear anything up.

“Discomfort over what?” Genji asked.

“Over being identified as human or omnic,” Zenyatta said.

Genji let out a simple sound of realization and stared hard past Zenyatta’s shoulder. His gaze drifted from the sad white walls to Zenyatta’s solid frame against his own will. His eyes traced over the hard lines of his arms, which led up to his smooth sloping chest. For a brief second his mind inserted images of straddling that chest and striping Zenyatta’s smooth plates with cum. As fast as the thought appeared, he shook it off and focused his attention back on the current issue.

“I wasn’t sure what to say,” Genji admitted.

“Why? Are you afraid of judgment?” Zenyatta asked.

“No, well… This is a group for omnics. I was afraid they wouldn’t want me here. I feel like an intruder.” Genji found it surprisingly easy to open up to him. The orbs cast a soothing wave of warmth over both of them and Genji felt safe.

“You’re here because you share a struggle, Genji,” Zenyatta said softly, “being a human doesn’t mean you don’t belong here.”

Genji nodded and cast his eye away awkwardly, but didn’t respond. He wanted desperately to believe in Zenyatta’s words, but he knew that not every omnic would be so accepting of him in their spaces.

“Are you ready to go back out?” Zenyatta asked genuinely, “they’re probably wondering what’s taking us so long.”

Genji nodded and took in a deep breath. In his attempt to calm his nerves, his body released excess heat in a loud hiss through his external vents. He felt his face warm in embarrassment, but Zenyatta didn’t acknowledge it, he simply placed his hand on the doorknob then looked back at Genji for more confirmation. Genji nodded and Zenyatta opened the door. They walked back into the main room together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used to have a plan for this laid out clearly in my head, but you know...

Genji returned to the room and took his place on his original pillow. Six more omnic of varying heights, builds, and colors had now joined the group.

“We couldn’t seem to find any more pillows,” Zenyatta explained, “we’ll have to deal with what we have now.”

Genji picked at the edge of his leg plate while the other omnic looked curiously at him. Genji was a bit surprised not to pick up malicious feelings off them. Mondatta gave them a simple introduction of Genji and then gathered the attention of the group. Genji shifted nervously as Mondatta started the session.

It went on easier than Genji had expected. A metallic blue omnic with four legs vented about being denied service at a local clothing boutique. One mostly humanoid one, complete with facial features told about the discrimination she faced while on a date with her human girlfriend.

They went on around the circle, talking about something troubling them and then receiving advice from Mondatta, then the rest of the group would chime in with their own points. Finally, the circle drifted around to Zenyatta. Genji perked up a bit, excited to hear what he had to say.

To Genji’s dismay, Zenyatta just turned to face him and tilted his head slightly.

“I am happy to say I have nothing to speak of this session,” he said, “but perhaps Genji might? If he is comfortable.”

He shifted uncomfortably in the seat as the eyeless faces turned to lock onto him.

“No, I don’t think I have anything to share,” he murmured.

Zenyatta nodded in understanding and Genji took comfort in the slight brightening of his lights, indicating acceptance.

Mondatta gracefully ended the session with a few words of wisdom, and then sent everyone on their way. A few loitered by the door, talking amongst themselves. Two others had been taken aside by Mondatta and appeared to be now in a deep conversation. The rest left, and Genji was left alone with Zenyatta as he rose off the floor.

Genji couldn’t stop his eyes from tracing the strong slope of Zenyatta’s chest as he stood. He hadn’t noticed any omnic prior to this one. He wasn’t quite sure how to act or be, and not just because he was unfamiliar with omnic customs. In the span of an hour and a half, Genji suddenly found himself harboring a childish crush toward Zenyatta.

“If you would like to stay, Mondatta holds the most wonderful yoga class,” Zenyatta offered.

Genji looked nervously at him, he almost couldn’t believe that the omnic was taking any sort of interest in him. Also, how would an omnic do yoga? They had no tendons or muscles to stretch.

“I will have to call my brother, but I think I would like to try that,” he responded with a nervous smile.

Zenyatta gave him a nod and his lights gave a single blink. Genji squeezed past Mondatta who was talking to the metallic blue omnic by the door and slipped outside. He pressed his finger to an almost imperceptible button just under his jaw. His field of view lit up with the display of his phone screen. An old friend named Winston had been so kind as to create a way to connect his phone to his own mind and suit.

He navigated through his contacts and selected his brother. It rang three times before he picked up.

“Midnight Dragon Architecture, Hanzo Shimada speaking,” came the abrupt answer.

“Brother! Don’t you have caller ID?” Genji admonished.

“Ah, Genji. I didn’t look before I picked up the phone.” He explained. “Do you need me to come pick you up? I was just about to leave after I finished this last price quote for a client.”

“No, no. I’ve been offered to stay for a yoga class,” Genji said in a lower voice, hoping his brother didn’t hear exactly what he said by some miraculous circumstance.

The other end of the line was suspiciously quiet for a few seconds. Not many, but enough to be uncomfortable. “That-.” Silence again. “That sounds wonderful brother, let me know when you need me to come get you.”

Hanzo, never one for pleasantries, hung up before Genji got the chance to say goodbye. He felt slightly regretful over his decision to stay. He had spent so much time building up these walls after his accident and he was afraid to start taking them down. As much as he wanted to get better, reconnecting with his brother (and basically the rest of humanity) was a daunting task. But maybe he was getting ahead of himself, after all, one yoga session isn’t going to erase all the trauma he had experienced because of his new body. It was a stepping stone to getting better, and as afraid as he was to be in a vulnerable position, it would help him.

He turned away from the warm sun and pulled the door open. The little chime clanged and Zenyatta looked up at him from the floor. He was kneeled down, spreading mats across the floor. His arms moved with a precision and efficiency that Genji doubted he would ever possess in his lifetime.

“You may take a spot up at the front with me, so I may guide you with positions you are unfamiliar with,” he said, “or, if you feel shy, you may sit in the back.”

“I think I would appreciate your help,” Genji said with a masked smirk. As soon as the words exited his mouth he regretted it. Though his impulsivity and flirtatiousness had luckily not been lost, he wasn’t sure now was the time to be discovering that. Zenyatta’s lights wavered for a moment in an emotion that Genji found himself unable to decipher, oddly enough. Maybe his nerves were screwing with his senses.

“Many people bring their own mats, but we have extras,” he explained as he guided Genji to one of the many black mats on the floor. Next to it was a deep blue one covered in gold symbols unfamiliar to him.

The mats were thicker than the ones that he had seen before, but he was grateful for that as he kneeled down. The few omnic that chose to say began to roll out their own mats. Over the next fifteen minutes a surprising number of others showed up. The came in a variety of period specific designs and levels of disrepair. Some were shiny and new, while others had the bulky style of earlier generations and rusted plates.

Zenyatta rose and moved about the room with an unmatched grace. He calmly greeted each one. Genji watched as he conversed with an omnic with a sharp and slender designs, reminiscent of the forties, but it appeared to be shiny and new. Zenyatta moved in a way that captivated him and he found himself watching every movement much harder than he should have.

Luckily, Mondatta decided to begin the class. Genji mimicked those around him and sat with his legs crossed. For a brief moment he was thrown many years back to primary school. Zenyatta walked back over the the mat beside him and lowered himself onto it with ease.

Mondatta’s deep voice guided the session along in a way that never made Genji feel rushed. They began with simple positions. For a short eternity, Mondatta left them in child’s pose and Genji felt every joint in his body loosen ever so slightly.

He was surprised with how tense his body became, despite having very small amounts of muscle. Mondatta had briefly explained that tensions held in the mind could affect your body's function, and each stretch was meant to help relieve the physical tension and sooth the mental tension. As the session went on the positions became more advanced and he found himself struggling to bend his limbs into the right places.

As if Satan had decided to specifically target him, Zenyatta unfolded himself and stood up. Genji’s stiff spine refused to cooperate with the bridge pose and he found his feet kept sliding out from underneath him. Zenyatta stood above him and took a firm grip on his hips. He pulled them up and Genji gasped as his spine creaked dangerously.

“Tell me if it’s too much,” Zenyatta whispered under Mondatta’s instruction.

Genji had never been so grateful for the mask over his face. He knew that every ounce of his blood had rushed to his face. Between the painful pleasure of the stretch and Zenyatta’s solid hands gripping his his tightly, his codpiece was in sudden danger of being shot across the room.

Zenyatta slowly lowered his hips down and Genji breathed a sigh of relief. Mondatta moved into a few more difficult moves, but Genji found motivation in his burning cheeks to get them right the first time. He grunted as he attempted to force himself into the tortoise pose, but his hamstrings wouldn’t seem to tolerate it. He sat back up and rolled his shoulders back. He let his eyes wander and saw Zenyatta looking sideways at him from the floor. He quickly looked away.

Mondatta began to wind the session down, focusing more on positions to soothe the mind. Genji wasn’t sure if they actually did anything, but he did feel better than when he started. The ache of his still-healing skin sat in the back of his mind.

Soon the session was over and Genji found himself wishing it had gone on longer. Zenyatta flipped the dimmer switch all the way back up and Genji’s eyes burned in the light.

“It was nice to meet you, Genji,” Zenyatta said, setting a heavy hand on his shoulder, “Hopefully I will see you next time?”

“I’ll make sure I’m here,” Genji chuckled nervously.

Zenyatta’s lights flickered in that endearing smile and he squeezed Genji’s shoulder before turning to send off the others in the class. Genji took that as a sign that he was to show himself out. Before exiting he dropped a few dollars in the tip jar by the door.

He sent a quick text to his brother and then sat on the bench outside to wait. After a few minutes, his brother sent a text back, telling him he was at Jesse’s house and it would take him longer to drive over there. Genji sighed and resigned himself to the bench for the next half hour. Weren’t they both supposed to be working? After just a short time Zenyatta stepped out and approached him.

“Are you waiting for someone?” He asked politely.

“My brother, but he was preoccupied when I texted him,” Genji snorted in pretend frustration. “What about you?”

He knew omnic hadn’t yet won the right to drive, but he was curious as to whether or not he had a human partner. He wasn’t asking for himself of course, he was just curious. Just curious.

“I take the bus,” he said calmly, “The one that stops outside this shopping center goes directly to my apartment complex.”

Genji knew he was trying to make the situation sound good, but he wasn’t fooled. Omnic tended to be very vulnerable on public transportation. Many humans took the crowded busses and trains as an opportunity to harass omnic who feared making a scene. Many people still believed that omnic needed to tolerate the abuse- that they weren’t human, so they didn’t have a right to their own space.

“Where do you live?” Genji found himself asking before he actually thought the question through. “My brother could take you home.”

“I appreciate that, Genji,” he responded, “but that is just too much to ask of you.”

Genji looked hard at the smooth faceplate in front of him, and something inside him threw caution to the wind.

“Please, it wouldn’t be any trouble,” Genji persuaded.

“No, really, Genji, I must decline your offer,” Zenyatta said firmly, but Genji could tell he was amused, “I have to take the bus to work after I stop at my house anyway.”

“All the more reason to accept” Genji said with a laugh, “You’ll get home faster and have more time to get ready.”

Zenyatta shook his head and chuckled lowly. Genji was momentarily entranced by the way his lights shifted in brightness and his head tilted slightly atop the strong column of his neck. The blue sky was reflected in the smooth surface of his head and Genji had to resist running curious fingers over it.

“Fine, I give in,” Zenyatta huffed, putting his hands up in mock surrender. “When will your brother be here?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Fuck!!! sorry this took so long, and i know its super short, i just couldnt get it down for whatever reason. hopefully with this next chapter i can get into the swing of it again. i recently started at a university!!!! so as the weeks just started i have plenty of time to sit around and do nothing
> 
> suggestions for the next chapter are very welcome, i mean its obvi going to be the date, but any specific event or dynamic you want to see???

Genji felt slightly embarrassed at his brother’s knowing look as he explained the situation. As Hanzo and Zenyatta exchanged a brief, but civil, greeting, Genji eyed the small squeeze into the back seat. He then compared that space to the size of Zenyatta’s frame. And so, with a bit of persuasion, he convinced Zenyatta to take the front, while he curled himself up in the back seat.

The air between Hanzo and Zenyatta was a bit awkward, and Genji was kicking himself for not overcoming his fear of driving. If he didn’t have this stupid, crippling phobia, that left him shaking and crying anytime he sat in the driver’s seat, he could’ve taken Zenyatta home and wooed him with adequate driving skills. He could’ve reached over to lean his arm on the center console and “accidentally” brushed their fingers together.

Zenyatta gave clear directions in that low, silky voice of his and Genji was desperate to find something to say, just to get him to keep talking. But words escaped him and he sulked quietly in the backseat, wishing he could’ve been the same person he was a year ago. Back then he could’ve swept Zenyatta off his feet. On the other hand, if the accident had never happened, there was no way he ever could have met Zenyatta.

The drive was both too long and too short. Genji spent the majority of it staring blatantly at the metal arm and shoulder that peaked out from behind the seat. Upon arriving at a rundown apartment complex, Zenyatta thanked them cordially and then pulled the seat forward to help Genji out.

“Perhaps I could repay you for this some time,” Zenyatta said, slightly to low for Hanzo to hear.

Genji swore he almost had a heart attack as Zenyatta clasped one cold hand around his shoulder. If Genji didn’t know better, he would’ve thought he perfectly positioned his hand to partially cover the input sensor on his shoulder. But there was no way Zenyatta could have known what to sensor was for, his anatomy was quite different from omnics upon closer inspection.

“There’s really now need for that,” Genji politely declined. He tried to ignore the electricity that shot through his gut. That voice did terrible things to his self-control.

“Are you sure? How does dinner sound?” Zenyatta persuaded.

“No it’s really fine, it wasn’t that far out of the way,” Genji insisted.

“Genji, I would really appreciate it if you let me take you out to dinner.”  
“No, no, I couldn’t ask that of you.”

Zenyatta was quiet for a second, just staring at Genji. After a moment, he finally spoke.

“Maybe I need to be more transparent,” he started, “Genji, I’m asking you to go on a date with me.”

He almost couldn’t process what was happening. The only thing that broke through his shock was a startled wheeze from within the car.

“Sorry, sorry, shut the door I promise I won’t listen,” Hanzo apologized as Genji shot him a stern glare through his visor.

Zenyatta pushed the door shut behind him and turned to look back at Genji. For a second they both just stared at each other, waiting for the other to say something.

“Sorry, I lost my train of thought,” Zenyatta said first.

“Yeah, a date would be nice,” Genji laughed.

Zenyatta’s lights flickered amusedly in return. “So when are you free?”

Genji didn’t want to admit it of course, but he had nothing in his schedule until next week.

“Whenever works for you,” Genji responded nervously.

“How does Saturday night sound?” Luckily Zenyatta didn’t make a jab at his lack of a social life like his brother would have.

“Sounds really great,” Genji said, just edging on too much enthusiasm.

Genji stared up at him awkwardly, unsure of what came next.

“May I give you my number?” He asked.

Genji nodded and frantically pried open the panel on his forearm to reveal a small holding compartment with his phone in it. His finger shook slightly with excitement as he pulled up the new contacts page for Zenyatta. During his stay in the hospital he had gone through and deleted most of his contacts in a fit of rage and fear. Now he only had four, soon to be five.

Zenyatta’s fingers moved with a precision that he was jealous of. He wished he could remain calm and collected. He had almost forgotten what it was like to make a new friend. His phone used to be full of contacts of strangers and one night stands and play mates and connections.

Zenyatta’s lights flickered cheerfully as he handed Genji his phone back. “I’ll text you the time once I make reservations.”

“Yeah! Yeah, that sounds great,” Genji repeated. His face was beginning to crease into a too big smile under his mask.

 

Zenyatta tilted his head slightly and placed a strong hand on Genji’s shoulder. He squeezed gently and Genji’s heart mimicked the motion.

“See you then, Genji,” he said, lightly.

Genji just gave a nod, he wasn’t really sure what to say without making a fool of himself.

Zenyatta withdrew his hand and leaned around Genji to give Hanzo a small wave through the glass. With that, he turned around and made his way up the steps of his apartment complex. Genji stood there for a second, watching his steady form walk away, until Hanzo gave an impatient beep of the horn. Genji frantically pulled the door open and plopped down in the front seat with a huff.

“Don’t do that,” Genji complained, “you almost gave me a heart attack.”

Hanzo gave a short laugh and took of toward their home. The drive was mostly quiet, but Genji could almost feel curiosity pouring off his brother like a fountain.

His nerves were buzzing with anticipation and he almost didn’t make it to his room before letting out a small, girlish squeal. He collapsed face first onto his bed and grinned entirely too big into his pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my junk at morelikesoldier69 on tumblr. send me requests and shit. Ko-fi.com/A774B9B tips are always appreciated!


End file.
